A projector has been known as a display capable of easily realizing a large screen. Known projector systems include: a front projector in which separated lights of three colors, i.e., red light (R), green light (G), and blue light (B), are allotted to respective liquid-crystal panels and images are projected and displayed on a reflection type screen; and a rear projector in which images are passed through and displayed on a transmission type screen.
As a result of the progress in luminance increase in these projector systems, the opportunity of viewing the screen in a well-lighted room is becoming frequent. However, when projected images (front projector) or transmitted images (rear projector) are viewed in a well-lighted environment, the external light form, e.g., a fluorescent lamp is reflected on the screen, making it impossible to obtain a sufficient image contrast. There has hence been a desire for a screen which can cut off external lights (see, for example, patent document 1). However, when an external light is thoughtlessly filtered, there are cases where the light component remaining after the filtering (i.e., reflected external light) colors the images to impair display characteristics.
Furthermore, a screen which has an absorption wavelength region in a wavelength range not including the central wavelengths of image lights and which has such light absorption characteristics that the external light not absorbed by the screen has a color temperature in the range of from 4,500 K to 7000 K (i.e., achromatic color) has also been proposed for the purpose of enabling high-contrast projected images free from coloration to be formed in a well-lighted environment (patent document 2).
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-5-216123
[Patent Document 2] JP-A-2005-107375